


Five Times Otabek Tries to Kiss Yuri and One Time He Actually Does

by TheSprout



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/pseuds/TheSprout
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Five Times Otabek Tries to Kiss Yuri and One Time He Actually Does

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [this post](https://icetiiger.tumblr.com/post/162735220391/remember-to-thank-the-yoi-gods-for-giving-otabek), wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Otabek has always seen Yuri as a friend. He likes to believe it is normal to look at Yuri for hours without getting bored, because Yuri is beautiful and gracious, and no one can look away when he dances. He thinks everybody wants to spend the day listening to Yuri talk, who would not want to hear his funny stories and his cute adventures. He has convinced himself that it is as a big brother that he gets upset when Yuri hangs out with older men, Yuri is young and he has to protect him.

But now Otabek cannot explain why he feels like he absolutely needs to lean forward and touch Yuri’s lips with his own. He imagines it would be soft and sweet. Delicate and fragile like Yuri, but also bold and passionate, like Yuri. From the day this thought goes through his mind Otabek becomes a prisoner. All his seconds are spent dreaming about Yuri’s mouth and how it would feel to kiss it. He cannot look at his friend anymore without being consumed by the obsessive need to press his lips against his and discover the soft taste of his skin.

 

It’s the middle of the afternoon when Otabek catches Yuri before he leaves the rink.

“Victor is letting you leave early?”

Yuri looks serious and preoccupied.

“I have a vet appointment for Potya, she’s not putting her paw down.”

“Can’t Victor or Yuuri take you there?”

“He will take me to his dog’s vet and chat for ages, I’d rather die.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Take a cab?” Yuri shrugs impatiently.

“Let me come with you.”

“Whatever.”

Yuri was never exactly a cheerful person, but Otabek can see that he is tense in the waiting room. He watches his cat through the door of her carrier with gloomy eyes.

The veterinarian draws out a large splinter from Potya’s paw and cleans the wound.

“It was deep under the skin and the paw pads were swollen, no wonder you couldn’t see it.”

Yuri nods silently and the vet resumes more slowly.

“She’s getting old for a cat...”

“I know.”

“But I see you’re taking good care of her, she’s doing well.”

“You bet.”

Once back at Yakov’s Otabek gets to stay a few minutes with Yuri in the living room. Yuri opens the carrier and Potya limps around slowly. She smells the tip of Otabek’s shoes and rubs against his legs several times. Yuri is awe.

“She never likes anybody. She’s so afraid of Yakov he’s never even actually seen her outside of her carrier.”

Otabek rocks on his feet nervously.

“She’s 13. I don’t remember how it was when I didn’t have her,” Yuri says as he squats to pet her head. “She’s been through a lot of complicated stuff and moves.”

Otabek does not say anything. Yuri has been through the same trouble as his cat.

“Take her!” Yuri exclaims excitedly.

It feels like a lot of responsibilities and Otabek is not sure he is ready, but Yuri is already shoving his old cat into his chest and he just wraps his arms around it awkwardly. He waits for the hissing and the clawing on his arms and neck but it does not come. Yuri’s eyes sparkle. He chuckles and Otabek knows he will not forget that sound.

“She chose you.”

Otabek smiles and tries to give the cat back to Yuri, who shakes his head and pushes it in his arms again.

“No, hold her a bit more. That’s cute.”

Otabek raises his eyebrows at the comment. Yuri is standing quite close to him, there is only Potya between them. Yuri has a bright smile when he looks at his cat and then at Otabek. Otabek feels like he could just lean over a bit and touch his lips. But Yuri freezes.

“What are you looking at?” he frowns, suddenly self-conscious.

“Nothing,” Otabek quickly answers as he lowers the cat on the floor, “I gotta go.”

 

It is Friday and Yuri is one hundred percent done with practice, everybody at the rink can see it. His program is especially complex and dynamic and his music has been playing in the arena for several hours, always being cut at the same point. He has fallen too many times and the mere thought of landing once again on his knees or on his butt has him wince miserably. He does not have the strength to jump anymore and his heart beats too fast when he repeats his spins and step sequences. His week has been long, his legs are hurting badly and his head is so heavy he could not skate a clean edge for his life.

And yet Victor does not seem ready to let him go. It looks like there is no husband or poodle waiting for him at home and he could just spend his weekend shouting orders from behind the barrier until Yuri dies of exhaustion.

Yuri falls and yelps with pain as his hip hits the ice. He knows his thigh is already purple with bruises, and his muscles are so sore he decides to lie on the ice where he has landed and not stand up again.

“Get up and do that flying spin again! I could do that when I was twelve!”

There it is. Victor’s worst kind of critic. According to him he had mastered every figure before the age of ten and had won all the championships that exist before he turned seventeen. Whatever Yuri pulls off Victor has done it better, earlier or has been the first ever to do it in competition.

Yuri is tired. He stays on his back on the ice and does not move. Only his chest heaves laboriously as the cold ground bites his naked forearms. He does not care about the other skaters glancing at him.

“Yuri?” Victor asks seriously after watching him look at the ceiling for long seconds. Yuri does not answer.

“Yura?” Victor calls again, his voice downright worried.

Yuri remains silent. That will teach him to torture his student like that. Victor steps on the ice and skates up to him quickly. Their eyes meet and Victor sighs slightly in relief. He extends a hand to help Yuri up.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Victor chuckles, “I used to do that to Yakov as well when I was…”

“You know what Victor?” Yuri cuts furiously, “Go fuck yourself! I’m sure you’re the best at that too!”

And he disappears in the locker room before Victor can flip his hair in confusion.

Yuri’s eyes are red and puffy when Otabek sees him on the bench putting on his sneakers. He sits beside him and represses the need to take him into his arms and cradle him against this chest.

“Victor still has a lot to learn as a coach,” Otabek says slowly. “Just because he’s oblivious and self-centered doesn’t mean he doesn’t think you’re doing great.”

“I wasn’t doing great. I haven’t landed a jump since Tuesday and I couldn’t skate for shit today.”

“Your body is tired, Victor should have seen it and adjusted your training.”

“Victor doesn’t have anything to do with that,” Yuri mumbles as his finishes tying his shoelaces.

“Yes, he does. He’s your coach and it’s his responsibility to make sure your schedule is balanced and you stay healthy.”

Yuri thinks for a moment. He looks up.

“You think so? What if I’m just a piece of shit and I can never do better than he did?”

Otabek’s heart tightens. He needs to have a serious talk with Victor.

“Yuri… The way you skate… It’s already better than anything I’ve seen.”

Yuri blinks in surprise and squints suspiciously, as to judge whether Otabek is making fun of him. Their shoulders are touching and Yuri has turned to face him. Otabek looks back and holds his gaze.

“Plus,” he resumes, “you already surpassed him when you won the Grand Prix the year of your debut in senior. Him, and everybody else.”

Yuri opens a small mouth and smiles. There is a sparkle of confidence in the green of his eyes. Otabek smiles back and Yuri leans toward him. Otabek’s heart races and when Yuri is only a couple of inches away from his face he lowers his head to close the distance between their lips.

He is left gaping at the wall when Yuri ducks and hides his face in the crook of his neck with a contented sigh.

“Beka, you’re cool.”

 

It is Yuuri Katsuki’s birthday and Victor throws a tiny party in their apartment with the Russian team, Otabek and Lilia included. There is more food than anyone could ever eat, and Victor is soon too drunk to see Yuri sneak a flute of champagne from the table. Otabek disapproves but Yuri knocks it down before he has to trade it for apple juice. The evening flies by and Lilia and Yakov call Yuri to bring him back home, but he is nowhere to be found. Yuuri glances at Otabek with worried frown and Otabek nods calmly. Yuri is hiding in the bathroom in hopes of staying later at the party. It is childish and downright ridiculous, but it has worked before. Yakov and Lilia are getting old and the years spent scolding Victor and then Yuri through puberty are starting to wear on them. Yuri is almost eighteen now, and the former coach does not feel guilty when he chooses to go back home quietly with his ex-wife instead of chasing Yuri in the apartment and fighting to take him home in the middle of the night.

“I’ll drop him at your place when I drive back home,” Victor says confidently as he faces Yakov on the door step.

Yuuri sighs in embarrassment, waves Yakov goodbye and closes the door as he pulls his husband by the sleeve.

“You’re already home Victor.”

Victor frowns and then takes in a long breath of realization. He looks left and right like he fears to be overheard, and he is dead serious when he hides his mouth behind his hand to yell his top-secret question in Yuuri’s ear.

“Does Georgie live here too?”

“No,” Yuuri says as he shakes his head slowly in consternation, “no, he does not.”

“Thank God! He keeps talking to me about Axel and Ina and I’m like,” he shrugs, “am I supposed to know everyone in his family?”

Otabek informs Yuri that Yakov and Lilia are gone and the younger skater comes back in the living room. They dance until Yuuri realizes that he is missing his shirt, which means that he is too drunk to take care of his guests. He mechanically asks everyone to call a cab unless they can walk home and shoos them out the door before Victor can get him completely naked.

When the taxi stops in front of Yakov’s building Otabek gets out too, he will walk the rest of the way home. He stands in front of the door with Yuri, who is looking at him strangely. Yuri talks slowly and focuses to string the words together.

“Beka… Thank you… for the cab.”

“It’s alright Yuri, it’s late.”

“Next time I wanna… I wanna ride you… your motorcycle.”

Otabek has no time to try and shake awfully dishonorable intentions out of his brain before Yuri stands on his toes and presses his hands against Otabek’s chest, his chin up and his lips slightly parted.

In a true prowess of self-control Otabek steps back and takes Yuri’s hands so he does not fall forward. Yuri looks upset and wounded.

“How many drinks did you have?” Otabek asks softly.

“One.”

“And with the ones I didn’t see?”

“Five,” Yuri pouts sheepishly.

Otabek holds him tight in his arms for a few second to comfort him and calm his own pounding heart.

“Come on, I’ll walk you upstairs otherwise you’ll wake up Yakov.”

Yuri does not bring up the party the day after, nor does he the following weeks.

 

Yuri’s impossible programs pay off and he easily takes gold at Skate Canada. Otabek is third, he qualifies for the final.  They sit next to each other during the press conference, the questions are selected and the answers carefully prewritten.

“Mr. Plisetsky, what’s Mr. Nikiforov like as a coach?”

_A true pain in the ass._

“Training with Victor is very demanding but the results are here, thanks to his many, many, many years of experience.”

“Are there sometimes tensions between you and your coach?”

_Does Victor’s overinflated ego shit in the woods?_

“Obviously, but we try to focus on honest communication and efficient practice sessions.”

“Mr. Altin, you’ve been training in St Petersburg for six months now, how has your training routine changed?”

_I hit the barrier twice while I was looking at Yuri and last week I slammed my locker door on my own fingers because he was smiling at his phone._

“Training with champions is a true inspiration and helps me improve my skills every day.”

The next question is for Phichit who got the silver medal. Otabek remains impassive when he feels Yuri’s foot against his calf. Yuri looks straight in front of him and Otabek tries to do the same and listen to Phichit’s answer. The tip of Yuri’s shoe follows the curve of his leg and slowly pulls on the fabric of his sweatpants.

“Mr. Altin?”

Otabek blinks and sees all the heads turned toward him. He looks at Yuri and sees a satisfied smirk. He clears his throat.

“I’m sorry, could you please repeat your question?”

After the conference Otabek pulls Yuri in an empty room and pushes him against the farthest wall, between two ranges of lockers where they are hidden by a clothes rack. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he is almost sure it is the same for Yuri as the younger skater is flushed and his breath is short.

“Yuri what was that?” Otabek asks in a whisper.

“What do you want it to be?”

Otabek grabs Yuri by the waist and pulls him close without a word. Yuri smiles. Slowly, Otabek brushes a strand of hair away from Yuri’s face and places his hand at the back of his neck. There is barely an inch between them and he can feel the heat on Yuri’s cheeks.

The door of the room swings open and slams back shut with a loud noise. A man is in a deep conversation on the phone and has walked in without noticing that the room was not empty.

“Bella, you didn’t have to leave, I already told you that Christophe just likes to touch everyone’s butt… No, I don’t need time to think about it I’m one hundred percent not gay… What!? No I don’t want to try it before we get married… “

Yuri and Otabek freeze, their noses are almost touching. They look at each other and Yuri looks as disappointed as he is furious. JJ is supposed to skate at the NHK trophy and the Rostelecom cup, the only reason he is here is obviously to ruin Yuri’s life. Otabek holds him tight and does not let go. JJ paces between the benches, speaking quickly in his phone, oblivious to his audience behind the coat rack.

“Of course I look at the other skaters when they skate, it’s part of my job… I know I’m not gay because I’m not, that’s it… Bella, I can assure you that the last thing I want to see in my bed is another dick… No it’s not because I’m scared, I really have no interest in other men…”

Otabek feels like they should show themselves before it is too late but Yuri is now pressing his face in his shoulder to muffle his laugh and he cannot bring himself to push him away.

“For God’s sake Isabella it happened once, I was drunk and it was just a kiss, it doesn’t mean anything! And just because I like it with you doesn’t mean I want to do it to another man or I want it to be done to me! Fuck I asked you to marry me so I could sleep on your boobs every night of my life!... No it’s not the only reason! Obviously not! Bella wait! Fuck!”

Otabek would like to leave but they have crossed the point of no return, and he would rather die than let Jean-Jacques know he has heard about his most intimate preferences. He wonders if he should cover Yuri’s ears but it looks like JJ is done with his explicit arguments.

They hear him slump on a bench and dial his phone again. It rings but no one seems to answer.

“Bella, I know you’re listening to your voicemail… We can’t fight like this every time we meet Katsuki, and I know you looked at his butt too, so really… Whatever, I’ll be home soon the show is over, I just wanted to see Plisetsky’s free skate. I love you.”

Yuri and Otabek tremble in each other’s arms as they silently wait for JJ to leave the room. The Canadian sighs loudly, stands up, stretches his arms up and shakes his head vigorously. He puts his phone back in his pocket and walks out.

Yuri and Otabek’s sigh of relief is interrupted when they hear the lock turn after JJ has closed the door. There is no key inside and Yuri has to call Victor to let them out. Otabek used to think his father’s scowl was severe, but Victor’s eyes when he finds him alone with Yuri in the locker room pierce his soul and make him want to take vows of chastity.

 

Otabek is not usually the paranoiac kind, but after a couple of weeks he definitely believes Victor and Yuuri have teamed up to prevent him from spending time with Yuri. Yuri’s training schedule has changed, he now has individual sessions with his coach to “have a quieter practice time and help him focus”. They still have common training on the ice but Victor always needs to talk to Yuri during the breaks. Otabek asks if Yuri wants to join him for lunch but Yuuri has already brought sandwiches. Otabek needs to use the bathroom at the rink but he finds Victor posted in front of the door like a bodyguard, and he has to wait for Yuri to come out before he is allowed inside. On the weekends Yuri sleeps at Yuuri and Victor’s apartment, they invite him for dinner and he stays for the night.

One Friday Otabek invites Yuri to the movies, and Yuri accepts. Otabek cannot believe it is finally happening until he sees Yuuri and Victor standing with Yuri in front of the cinema. Yuri has an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I knew they would come but I still wanted to see you.” The same thing happens when he sees Yuri at the bowling alley, at the zoo, and when they go to the local fair Otabek gets to sit next to Yuuri in the Ferris wheel and next to Victor in the haunted house ride. At this point Otabek is convinced that he could walk into Yuri’s bedroom at Yakov’s and find Victor in an executive desk chair, petting Potya on his laps and turning to say that he has been expecting him.

They are at the gym when Otabek gets a rare opportunity. Victor is taking a post-workout shower and Otabek is pretty sure he has seen Yuuri walk in the same stall thirty seconds after his husband.

“You don’t wanna get in there,” Otabek mumbles as Yuri walks toward the bathroom with his shower gel. Yuri raises an eyebrow and Otabek nods toward Yuuri and Victor’s clothes piled up together on the bench. Yuri winces and sits next to Otabek.

“I think I’ll shower at home,” Yuri says bitterly. “They did that once at the rink and I didn’t see them for two days.”

“Two days?”

“They’re rabbits, and katsudon can land a quad flip at the end of his free skate, if that doesn’t tell you something about his stamina.”

“They shouldn’t let you know things like that,” Otabek frowns.

Yuri has small smile.

“And why is that?”

“You’re underage.”

“You thought you were delivered by a stork until you turned eighteen and reached sexual enlightenment overnight?”

“No, but still,” Otabek grumbles.

“You’re cool when you’re in a bad mood.”

Otabek shrugs. Yuri leans against his shoulder and looks up. His cheeks are still pink from his workout and it spreads down to his collarbones. Whatever Otabek was upset about is forgotten when Yuri’s lashes flutter.

“Beka… Aren’t there things we can do even if I’m underage?”

“Maybe,” he answers with his usual impassive face as he contemplates how long he has been waiting for this.

It seems enough for Yuri since he turns and brushes Otabek’s cheek with the tip of his fingers. Otabek sneaks an arm around Yuri’s waist and pulls him closer. His lips brush against Yuri’s cheekbone and Yuri tilts his head up slightly.

Otabek knew his first kiss with Yuri would be a great mix of emotions, he had just not expected it to be so painful. He growls as Victor’s fingers dig in the back of his neck and pulls him away. Victor has hastily tied a towel around his hips and is still dripping from his shower. He is red and furious and does not seem to care when Yuuri’s voice echoes from the bathroom. “It’s okay Victor, it happens to everyone, I know you’re preoccupied.”

“You two take your bags, we’re going home and you,” Victor glares at Otabek, “are coming with us.”

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Victor says as he closes the door of his bedroom behind Otabek. Yuri is most likely having the same kind of talk with Yuuri in the living room but he seemed less cooperative on the ride back from the gym.

“Victor I’m twenty, could we have an adult discussion?”

“And Yuri is seventeen. Do I have to say anything more?”

“He’ll be eighteen in a few months, and it’s not like we were both naked in the same shower stall in public facilities.”

Victor does not even blink.

“Yuri won’t follow you to Almaty,” he says seriously.

“I know.”

“So you get in his bed and at the end of the season you fly off?”

“I’ve been living in St Petersburg for several months and I don’t know when I’ll move again.”

“But you still get in his bed.”

“Victor stop that. It’s not about sex, it never was. I like Yuri, I like him a lot, I won’t do anything he doesn’t want.”

“How can you be sure you like him and it’s not just because he’s young and pretty?” Victor says as he squints his eyes suspiciously.

Otabek looks down and then through the window. He is not really good at telling stories.

“A month after I moved here,” he began, “he threw a tantrum at the rink because he lost his leopard print sweater in the locker room. He terrorized the kids and insulted just about everybody who could hear him. He dumped Mila’s bag on the floor after fumbling in it and he broke the door of his locker because he slammed it too hard.”

Victor looks at him silently, not seeing where the tale of Yuri’s most ridiculous fit of anger would lead them.

“I found his sweater hung up behind the door and gave it to him. He told me to eat shit and die and… I felt like I wanted to comfort him. I like him even when he’s not pretty.”

Victor is visibly fighting not to let any emotion shine through his serious expression.

“What if he changes his mind and doesn’t want you anymore?”

“I’m not even sure I can still wish thing for myself, I just want what he wants,” Otabek shrugs in resignation. “If he wants me to leave I will.”

“Don’t take him on your bike, don’t bring him in bars and clubs during the season and don’t make him cry, I have no idea what to do when people cry.”

“I won’t.”

Victor sighs deeply. “I think Yuri likes you back, and I can’t do much about that, he’s stubborn. Be patient with him, he’s young.”

Otabek nods as he sees the discussion coming to an end with great relief. It is only short lived since Victor stretches his arm to open the drawer of the nightstand. “I shouldn’t give you this, but better safe than sorry…”

“No!” Otabek gasps in embarrassment, “I mean no, it’s ok, I already have that.”

Victor pauses and pinches his lips in a thin line. “That’s the wrong answer.”

Otabek cringes but Yuri’s shout resonates through the wall and startles them both.

“You sleep with the guy who was on the poster above your bed when you were ten so you don’t get to tell me what’s okay and what’s not! I fucking fuck whoever the fuck I want!”

 

The weather is gray and rainy and Otabek has a slow weekend in his apartment. He has not seen Yuri outside the rink since his talk with Victor. They text regularly but that’s about it, they are busy with the upcoming Grand Prix and the frosty winter and early nights do not help to hang out around practice.

It is almost 7pm on Saturday and Otabek’s laptop has already asked him twice if he is still watching his series. He is wearing comfy sweatpants and a worn T-shirt and he is starting to get hungry when he hears a knock at the door.

It is Yuri. His nose and his cheeks are red from the cold and the strands of hair coming out of his hood are dripping with rain. Otabek looks at him in surprise, still holding the door handle.

“So… Are you letting me in or?…” Yuri shivers.

Otabek nods wordlessly and moves out of the way to invite him in. Yuri kicks off his shoes on the doormat and hangs up his soaked coat as Otabek closes the door behind him.

Otabek is sure that his studio has never welcomed anything so precious. As Yuri stands in front of the door and looks around, Otabek wishes he had tidied up the room.  

“Cool,” Yuri says. He trembles and rubs his hands together to warm up his fingers.

Otabek mentally thanks whatever kind of higher power is watching over him and picks up a thick sweater on his bed to give it to Yuri. It is way too large and the hood falls over his eyes, but it makes Otabek feel infinitely weak.

“I was about to order pizza, do you want to choose one?” he asks as Yuri sits on the couch and draws his knees up against his chest.

“I said I would come back before eleven,” Yuri informs him.

“That’s alright with me. I’ll call you a cab when you want to leave.”

“I want a three-cheese pizza with extra cheddar.”

His pizza is getting cold but Otabek is not hungry anymore. He listens quietly as Yuri talks about his cat, his grandpa, and his training. He nods in understanding when Yuri critics Victor and he laughs at stories that are not even jokes.

Yuri likes how Otabek’s face is always rather neutral, he feels like he is not being judged and he can tell him things he would not tell other people. Like how his cat is cute when she rolls on his bed, or how he was upset when Victor had to teach him how to bend his knees properly. He is explaining how exactly he thinks a piroshky should be cooked when he has to stop talking, because somehow his lips are busy with something else.

Otabek has to admit, he should have done this a long time ago. Stop thinking, close his eyes, and lean forward until he can finally taste Yuri’s lips against his own. Maybe it is not very polite because Yuri is talking, and maybe Otabek has not listened to the three or four last sentences he said and that is definitely rude, but chances are Yuri will forgive him.

Their noses brush and their lips stay pressed together, warm and soft, making Otabek’s heart beat far too strong in his chest. He pulls away and opens his eyes. Yuri does not move and Otabek fears the worst.

“I thought you’d never do it,” Yuri whispers, “I thought you were going to let me go without even trying. I thought there was something wrong with me.”

“I take it you would be okay if I did it again?”

This time it is Yuri who leans against him. He is so enthusiastic Otabek needs to resist not to be pushed back on the couch. They have kissed just about every inch of each other’s face when Yuri kisses his mouth again and he can feel his tongue against his lips. Otabek wants to taste that too and he licks back as Yuri’s lips part. He knows they should be taking it slow but he cannot bring himself to temper the pace when it gets hotter and wetter. It is just like he expected, amazing, like Yuri.  

Otabek takes the taxi with Yuri to make sure he gets back home safely, they get to kiss in the backseat but that is only a detail. They are once again on the doorstep but this time Otabek does not push Yuri back when he rises on his toes. At 10:58pm Otabek leaves a last kiss on Yuri’s forehead.

“Thank you Yuri, that was cool.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on [tumblr](https://dontstopyurinow.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> More Otayuri T rated fluff? [2200 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096324) [2600 words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202820)
> 
>  
> 
> Did you guys see that? I learned how to put a link in the notes.


End file.
